Abandoned Baby
by ChinkyCandie
Summary: A baby is left in front of room 102 of the U-17 camp. Updated every Sunday and Wednesday
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a pouring morning. Coach Saito walked around the camp aimlessly. He froze when he heard a small whimper. By the doors of the building, he saw a basket. He peeked in the basket and saw a baby boy, perhaps a one year old, staring back at him. There was a note attached, "Please take care of this baby. You can name him whatever you want."

'That is it?' Saito thought. 'Hmm, maybe the camp members can do this job. Humor the coaches as well as possible mental training.'

He carried the basket and placed it outside Room 102: Kazuya Tokugawa, Jujiroh Oni, and Kanata Irie's room. Saito knew about Jujiroh's soft spot for children. No one would take care of the baby better than he would…or so he thought.

* * *

The occupants of Room 102 were yawning. They woke up due to the loud rain pouring outside. Kazuya was the first to get up. He went to open the door and froze. Jujiroh and Kanata noticed this. Kazuya stared at what they assumed to be the floor and walked to the door to see why he froze. Kanata froze too but Jujiroh was happy deep inside. They saw a baby in a basket looking up at them. The baby sneezed due to be being left outside, but out of the way of the rain.

"So that is why you froze Tokugawa." Kanata stated.

Jujiroh picked the baby up and checked on him. He saw the note and read it aloud for Kazuya and Kanata to hear. They were both silent.

"Who in their right mind would randomly abandon a baby here at the camp?" Kanata asked.

"That is what I want to know." Jujiroh answered.

Kazuya just stared at the baby and he stared back. The baby offered his small hand to Kazuya. Kazuya simply gave his finger for the baby to hold.

"The baby seems to have taken a liking to Tokugawa." Kanata observed.

"It does not have a name. What should we name him?" Jujiroh asked.

"How about a combination of all our names? I mean someone put it outside our room."

Jujiroh thought of a good combination. 'Junaya', 'Kanaroh', 'Kajita'. "How about Kajita?"

"Hahahaha almost like Kaji's name!"

"Sounds like a girl's name." Kazuya finally spoke, still staring at the baby boy.

"What do you think?"

"Daisuke."

"That does not sound so bad."

"Okay. We will name him Daisuke." Jujiroh confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jujiroh Oni carried the baby with the three of them to wherever they went in the morning. All the other camp participants stared at them and constantly asked them how they ended up with a baby. Jujiroh explained that they found him outside their room.

"I just hope it is no practical joke." Hoo Byodoin said.

"Tokugawa named him Daisuke." Kanata Irie told everyone.

"Too bad there are no girls here. They would help greatly." Shuji Tanegashima said.

Coach Saito approached the camp participants surrounding Kazuya Tokugawa, Jujiroh Oni, and Kanata Irie. He pretended he did not know anything about the baby boy he left outside their room. "Oh, a baby boy. How did this happen?" Jujiroh explained for the umpteenth time that he was found outside their room.

"I think this would be good for all of you to help take care of the baby."

"EHHHHH!" All of them chorused loudly.

"It can help with your mental state. You can learn how to tolerate the baby's cries and tantrums. This can help mental disturbances in tennis matches by focus."

The participants nodded and agreed to his argument somewhat.

"Well, someone will need to be responsible for baby supplies, feeding him, changing him, putting him to sleep, bathing him, and everything else that a baby boy cannot do."

Everyone looked at each other. None of them wanted to change a baby's nappy. None of them knew how to. In fact, none of them wanted to help the Daisuke. They just stared at him.

"I will be responsible for putting him to sleep." Kazuya volunteered. The others stared at him in awe, even Hoo Byodoin. Daisuke seemed to understand since he giggled.

"I will feed him." Jujiroh bravely volunteered.

"I will help him bath." Kanata smiled.

"I will be in charge of buying baby supplies." Coach Saito volunteered. He had a daughter. He knew how to take care of a baby. "Someone needs to change his nappies."

No one volunteered.

"If no one volunteers, I will just randomly pick one of you."

Everyone stared at each other. It was still silent.

"Well in that case, the rest of you can take turns!" Saito smiled teasingly.

"EHHHHH!"

"Well, I am off to buy baby supplies." With that, Coach Saito left the camp to drive to the nearest shopping center.

* * *

An hour later, Coach Saito returned. He bought many cases of nappies, baby formula, wipes, soap, a small tub for the baby to be washed in, some more clothes, and one pair of small sandals.

"All this should last awhile." He announced.

Now that there was baby formula, Jujiroh went ahead and made milk for Daisuke. The milk was poured in a bottle. Jujiroh made sure he followed instructions. He returned to Daisuke, carried him in his arms, and fed him the milk. Daisuke was sucking happily on the bottle.

When Daisuke was done, Jujiroh patted him harmlessly to make him burp. Kazuya took Daisuke off of Jujiroh and returned to their room to put him back to sleep. Kazuya watched him fall asleep. Rather than attend tennis practice, he stayed in the room and watched over Daisuke. Kazuya had always wanted a little brother. Since Ryoma was off spending time with his older brother Ryoga, Kazuya felt lonely. Now that Daisuke was here, he could take advantage of the situation.

Daisuke woke up three hours later. Kazuya was lying (and secretly sleeping) on the spare bed for the past three hours. Kazuya picked Daisuke up and carried him back to the Lounge. Kanata took Daisuke off of Kazuya to give Daisuke a bath.

When the bath ended, Kanata was quite proud of himself. He managed to change him successfully. Daisuke looked around happily and pointed to Hoo. Hoo stared at Daisuke then walked over to him. Daisuke patted Hoo on the head then pulled his hair. Daisuke was giggling but Hoo was not at all happy. However, even Hoo knew better than to harm a defenseless child. He let the matter go. Hoo walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was getting late. Daisuke kept yawning. As volunteered, Kazuya Tokugawa put him to sleep. Kazuya decided to keep watch of him again so he too went to sleep (his older brother instincts took over). Kanata Irie and Jujiroh Oni smiled at the sight of both Daisuke and Kazuya sleeping together.

"They look like father and son". Kanata whispered to Jujiroh.

* * *

The next morning, Jujiroh took Daisuke and fed him milk while Kanata gave him a bath. All the other camp participants were in awe at how Kazuya, Jujiroh, and Kanata took care of Daisuke so well.

Shuji Tanegashima bravely taught Daisuke how to walk. Since he was only one, he could stand for a short period of time then fall on his small bottom. Shuji took a liking to Daisuke. He was too adorable. Shuji did not want to give up on teaching Daisuke on how to walk. He promised himself to teach him on a daily basis. He had younger siblings so he did not feel awkward with helping Daisuke.

Hoo Byodoin was watching with a soft facial expression. He has a younger sister that he has not spoken to since staying at the camp. Watching Daisuke made Hoo begin to miss his own younger sister. Maybe he could connect with Daisuke too. But the question was how. If Kazuya could take care of Daisuke, he was not going to lose.

Watanabe Duke felt the same way as Shuji. He had younger siblings and was beginning to miss them watching Daisuke smile.

All the camp participants who had a younger sibling were watching with soft expressions. Maybe having a baby boy around was not so bad after all. The tennis enthusiasts, who wanted to one day play professional, told themselves that when Daisuke learned how to walk, they will teach him tennis.

Ryoga Echizen was reminiscing about his younger days when Ryoma was only two. They would cause trouble together, collect oranges together, celebrate Halloween together, and sleep together. Maybe when Daisuke learned how to walk, he would teach him how to collect or eat oranges.

Coach Saito was watching from the security cameras. He smiled since he could see that a lot of the camp participants took a liking to Daisuke.

It was time for tennis training. Since Daisuke was awake, someone had to watch him. Hoo took the job, shocking everyone. They all knew he was harsh and rude. They did not expect him to have a soft spot for a young baby. Right now, he was really missing his younger sister. While placing Daisuke on his lap, Hoo called his younger sister on his mobile phone. The others saw him smile while on the phone. When Hoo hung up, Daisuke looked up at him and smiled, making Hoo soft again.

'I should not be showing my soft side to anyone.' Hoo mentally slapped himself. He recomposed himself so his soft side would not show.

Hoo went to training, while Jujiroh took over the looking after of Daisuke. Even though he had harsh facial expressions, he was soft with young children, especially orphans. Since Daisuke was abandoned, Jujiroh took an instant liking to him and felt quite protective of him.

Daisuke sneezed, which caused all the camp participants to watch him carefully. Jujiroh felt his forehead and felt it was burning up. He told everyone he suspected Daisuke had a fever. He was taught by his mother than when he was younger and had a fever, he would be placed in the coolest room in the house. This helped him calm his body temperature down. Remembering this, Jujiroh immediately carried Daisuke to the coolest room in the camp. Hoo, Shuji, Kazuya, and Kanata all followed. They were concerned. They saw Daisuke's facial expression and it showed illness.

Kanata decided to carry Daisuke around the room for awhile. After half-an-hour, Daisuke showed signs of cooling down. The five men gently patted Daisuke. Hoo could not believe he was doing this. He hated Kazuya's guts yet they both felt something soft for Daisuke. They all returned to training.

Shuji decided to skip training and watch over Daisuke. He was sleeping on his shoulder. Shuji could not refuse that.

* * *

**AspergianStoryteller:** Ryoga will meet Daisuke (chapter 6). Atobe will be the first middle schooler to meet Daisuke. And he won't like it (next chapter). Yukimura will meet him in chapter 5.

If you're wondering I've written 7 chapters so far but will upload them twice a week.

**emilyrusset: **Thank you :) Yeah I don't like just middle schoolers. Needs more characters than them. I give them only small appearances. The main high schoolers included in this story are Oni, Irie, Tokugawa, Tanegashima, and Byodoin. Ryoga and Duke will make an appearance. Shiraishi and Yukimura too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When it was time for dinner, the tennis players decided to prevent Jujiroh Oni from feeding Daisuke. The others wanted to try. However, Jujiroh insisted he do it. "You guys had the chance to volunteer but you refused. Feeding him is my responsibility."

Daisuke had no idea what was going on so but he adorably laughed. The tennis players went soft. Daisuke began to restlessly move around. The room began to smell. They knew what was coming. Someone was in need of a nappy change. Daisuke was still giggly about the ordeal though.

Watanabe Duke was the first brave tennis player to change Daisuke's nappy. He carefully read the instructions on the nappy pack. Even though Daisuke smelt fairly bad, he was still laughing.

When Watanabe was done, the others applauded him for a successful job well done. They just needed to do something about the smell. Keigo Atobe sprayed the room with his own perfume. Even though the smell of the perfume was amazing, it did very little. The tennis players went into the restaurant and began to eat themselves. Hoo Byodoin was watching over Daisuke. Daisuke was in Hoo's lap, laughing and smiling while Hoo ate.

When dinner was over, Shuji Tanegashima went back to trying to teach Daisuke how to walk. The others became audience to Daisuke's first three steps before falling down on his small bottom. It was progress and Shuji was feeling proud. Even Daisuke was happy about it.

* * *

Coach Saito watched Daisuke's first three steps through the cameras and was feeling proud himself. He knew he made the right decision to let Daisuke stay at the camp.

* * *

The tennis players watched Daisuke crawl on the floor towards a tennis ball. Daisuke picked it up and threw it. Because of his young age, he could not throw very far. It did not matter; the others could not help but adore him.

Kazuya Tokugawa carried Daisuke to his room where he tucked Daisuke into bed. Daisuke smiled brightly up at him and Kazuya gave him a small smile in return.

Within 15 minutes, Daisuke began crying. Kazuya checked up on him. Daisuke looked frightened. Kazuya believed Daisuke had a nightmare. Kanata Irie, Hoo, Shuji, and Jujiroh ran into the room and asked what happened. Kazuya explained Daisuke must have had a nightmare. Daisuke kept crying on Kazuya's shoulder while Kazuya was walking around the room, being watched by the others. If only Daisuke could talk, that would help them all greatly.

To prevent Daisuke from having another nightmare while sleeping, Jujiroh made the effort to make something cuddly for Daisuke to cuddle while sleeping. He had a bear that was almost completed; he just had to complete the finishing touches. Jujiroh added a bow to the bear's neck and gave it to Daisuke.

Daisuke was overjoyed and hugged it adorably, making the audience soft again. They watched Daisuke drift off to sleep. The five of them stood there watching. The bear seemed to work. This gave Jujiroh a reason to keep making stuffed animals. He could give them to Daisuke to prevent nightmares and to make him happy.

"Good job Oni." Kanata commented. "You should definitely make more for him."

"What if he needs something to cuddle every night when he sleeps?" Shuji asked with concern.

"During his naps, he cuddles my jersey." Kazuya admitted. "He has never cried."

The others nodded.

"We should make sure no one steals things he likes to cuddle, even if they are teasing him." Jujiroh said in a protective tone. "I do not like it in general when people pick on defenseless children."

"Even I know better. I like to tease my younger sister but if anyone else does it, I make them pay." Hoo confessed.

"I have a younger sister too!" Shuji, Kanata, and Jujiroh said at the same time. Kazuya did not say anything.

"You must be the youngest in your family then." Jujiroh said matter-of-factly to Kazuya.

Kazuya nodded.

"You take care of Daisuke quite well though."

Kazuya said nothing. He was not going to tell them that he had always wanted a younger brother.

* * *

**GreenLicious19: **No, its not Yaoi. I don't write those kind of stories. I know about Kazuya Tokugawa's seiyu. Kind of a tribute to it :) Well lets say Daisuke is Japanese, small brown eyes, with the body figure of a normal one year old.

I was inspired to write this story after reading from Tokugawa's profile that he has always wanted a younger brother. He can learn from the experience of 4 other characters what having a younger sibling is like. I have chosen the characters that have a younger sister though, so they show a more sensitive (protective) side towards Daisuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, the daily routine began: Milk, bath, and learning to walk for Daisuke. He was getting more and more cheerful by the day, while the tennis players adored him more and more.

Morning tennis training needed to be completed. Hoo Byodoin, once again, sat out of training and allowed Daisuke to sit on his lap. Being the No. 1 All Japan Representative, was the excuse he used to get out of repetitive training and spend quality time with Daisuke as well as calling his younger sister secretly.

The other tennis players knew of Hoo's arrogant and harsh personality but he indirectly admitted to only four other people he had a soft side and was protective of his younger sister.

Once again, Hoo called his sister. He received proud news from his sister. She mentioned that she won her school tennis tournament and she received a medal. Hoo received a message on his phone. It was from his sister. She attached a photo of herself holding the medal she won. Hoo smiled at the photo. He texted her "Congratulations". She replied with a smiley face. Hoo recomposed himself.

Kanata Irie took his turn to watch Daisuke while Hoo went to bore himself with repetitive training. Daisuke was hitting Kanata to get his attention. When Kanata's attention was on Daisuke, Daisuke pointed to flowers he saw. Kanata walked over to the flowers. He picked the nicest flower for Daisuke, making him laugh brightly. Kanata smiled. Kanata picked some more and gave them all to Daisuke, making him even happier. Seeing Daisuke laugh made Kanata miss his own siblings, his two sisters. He had one older and one younger sister.

Seiichi Yukimura, a gardening enthusiast, saw all the flowers Daisuke's small hands were holding and smiled. He decided to pick another flower and add it to Daisuke's current collection. Daisuke smiled brightly up at him and Seiichi softly smiled back.

Kuranosuke Shiraishi, another plant enthusiast, saw that none of the flowers were poisonous so he did not have to be harsh and snatch them away from an innocent baby. He knew approximately 200 poisonous plants. He bought one to the camp. If Daisuke were to visit his room, he would have to ensure Daisuke would not come into contact with the poisonous plant.

Kanata carried Daisuke back to his room where he showed his roommates the collection of flowers that Daisuke liked. Daisuke happily shared the flowers with his new roommates.

"They smell really good." Jujiroh Oni almost smiled.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

This shocked the three in the room. He said his first word. They felt very proud of Daisuke. He was developing and learning faster than they thought.

"His first word was yeah." Kazuya Tokugawa stated.

"I am so proud of you." Kanata affectionately hugged Daisuke.

Daisuke laughed.

* * *

**Kuniko no Yume: **Thanks for the review :) I would upload more often but I found that my story(ies) gets less attention. You can always check out my other story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jujiroh Oni took Daisuke out of the room and kept him company. It did not last long since he felt sleepy. Kazuya Tokugawa took Daisuke and tucked him into bed with his new teddy bear. Jujiroh skipped tennis training and continued to make stuffed animals for Daisuke, while Daisuke was having his afternoon naps. Kazuya skipped training to keep an eye on Daisuke. He was having a hard time believing that he and Hoo Byodoin were getting along through Daisuke. Both of them did not like each other but neither of them was giving each other death threats whenever Daisuke was around.

* * *

Daisuke woke up three hours later. He needed another nappy change. The next brave tennis player was Ryoga Echizen. Since Watanabe Duke was the first person to learn how to change a nappy, he helped Ryoga with the instructions. Ryoga only wanted to do it because he was reminded of Ryoma when he was only two years old. Even though Ryoma did not wear nappies at two years old, he still needed help when it came to changing clothes.

When Ryoga was done, he felt proud of himself. He went to wash his hands and bit into an orange. He noticed Daisuke was reaching for his orange. Ryoga decided to be nice and share, however he only gave one piece of orange to Daisuke. Jujiroh ripped the orange into smaller pieces so it would be easier to Daisuke to swallow. When Daisuke tried the orange, he was overjoyed and munched happily on the orange. Ryoga patted him on the head.

"Maybe we should try soft food with Daisuke now. He is slowly growing and milk is not going to do much anymore." Jujiroh stated.

"We should. He is growing teeth now." Kanata Irie replied.

"How about jelly?"

"He needs to like the flavors first."

"Since we know he likes oranges, we can give him orange flavored jelly."

Jujiroh went into the kitchen and raided the fridge for jelly, if they had any. There was only lime flavored jelly. 'It will have to do.' He thought.

Jujiroh opened the lid of the container and used a small spoon to feed Daisuke the jelly. Daisuke was excited with the jelly and wanted more so he kept patting Jujiroh and pointed to the jelly. At least a few of the tennis players began to understand Daisuke better now.

When Daisuke was full, he crawled out of the kitchen (with Jujiroh following) and into the Lounge where more tennis players could be found. He sat on the floor and played with whatever he could find, tennis balls. He kept throwing them around the room and accidently at the other tennis players. Since he was only one, none of them could be mad at him.

Shuji Tanegashima continued him to teach him how to walk. Unfortunately, Daisuke stepped on a tennis ball, fell back, and cried. Shuji allowed Daisuke to cry on his shoulder. Since Kazuya was not around and saw Daisuke crying he asked as calmly as possible why Daisuke was crying. Shuji explained he tripped on the ball.

* * *

When Daisuke calmed down, he became shy and refused to look or play with anyone. When Shuji put him down, Daisuke crawled out of the Lounge. Jujiroh, Shuji, Kanata, Kazuya, and Hoo all followed him. Daisuke crawled to the staircase and began slowly crawled up it, while the high schoolers watched. Daisuke only made it halfway until he was tired. He sat on the stairs that he reached and took his rest. The high schoolers sat with him but Daisuke did not make a sound.

"Oh yeah," Kanata began, "Daisuke said his first word today. He said 'yeah.'"

"So proud of you." Shuji affectionately cuddled Daisuke (also to prevent him from crawling up the stairs).

Daisuke kept hitting Kazuya to get his attention and buried his face in his chest while Kanata kept patting Daisuke gently. Kazuya stood up and carried Daisuke to his room, followed by the others. Daisuke cuddled his teddy bear and went to bed.

* * *

**gentletopainfulgaze:** Tezuka won't meet Daisuke. This happened after he left, before the 1st stringers matches. Fuji will eventually meet Daisuke ~ chapter 13. I will write a chapter where Daisuke will spend time with the plant enthusiasts...the high schoolers will panic, especially Jujiroh and Hoo...They feel most protective of Daisuke but Daisuke likes Kazuya more. If you've read from PoT fanbooks, Shiraishi bought a poisonous plant to the camp and Fuji bought a prickly cactus. That's why those two high schoolers will freak out.

I'm not sure if I want to have (Ryoma) Echizen meet Daisuke, since Ryoga just did. The story mainly focuses on high schoolers. Not enough stories involving them. This is actually the first story in all of PoT fanfiction featuring Jujiroh Oni/Shuji Tanegashima as a main character. Tanegashima isn't even on the characters list.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Daisuke went back to his normal self and became the cheerful baby that everyone adored. No one knew that Daisuke was embarrassed about tripping over a tennis ball and refused to speak to anyone. They all assumed that he was tired from crawling up the stairs.

Luckily for Daisuke, Jujiroh Oni completed another teddy bear for Daisuke who was overjoyed at having two teddy bears. He cuddled both of them, making Jujiroh smile. Daisuke left the old bear on his bed and took the new one everywhere he went for the day.

Kanata Irie adored how Daisuke could not let the new teddy go. "Daisuke now has two teddies to cuddle when he sleeps."

"At least he will not be having nightmares anymore." Kazuya Tokugawa said.

"I do wonder what his nightmare was when he had it, must have been frightening for him."

Kazuya only stared at Daisuke in his playful state. Daisuke noticed and hugged both Kanata and Kazuya's legs. He then hugged Jujiroh's leg as a thank you for the second teddy.

Hoo Byodoin and Shuji Tanegashima walked in the room and Daisuke happily hugged their legs. Daisuke sure was in a good mood.

"He is in a good mood." Shuji stated.

"He has been happy since Oni made a second teddy for him." Kanata replied.

Shuji ruffled Daisuke's hair and received a smile in return from him. "While he is happy, we should take photos of him! Show them off to the others and make them jealous he likes us more than the others!"

"Good idea."

Hoo and Shuji took turns at taking happy photos of Daisuke. Daisuke did not mind. Shuji wanted to include all five of the men and Daisuke in at least one photo. However, Kazuya barely smiled. So, Daisuke forced him to smile by making him smile with his tiny hands. Kazuya did not smile nor laugh, but his eyes were friendly. The others laughed.

When the photography session was over, Shuji carried Daisuke downstairs and continued walking lessons on soft ground, carpet. He was improving. Daisuke was now waddling. Kanata was on the other end, encouraging Daisuke to reach him. Just as Daisuke barely touched Kanata's fingers, he fell down, but he did not cry. He was rather proud of himself and managed a "Yay!"

The audience was proud of him. Daisuke tried again. This time he tried walking over to Hoo. Daisuke reached for Hoo's pants but his grip was too fragile to pull his trousers down. Hoo was secretly relieved. Hoo patted him on the head for a job well done.

Giving up, Daisuke crawled into Kazuya's lap and rested himself on his chest. Jujiroh entered the room with the jelly from yesterday and fed Daisuke. Like yesterday, Daisuke would hit Jujiroh and point at the jelly if he wanted more.

The others watched with smiles on their faces.

When Daisuke was full, he crawled into the kitchen and pointed at water, so Hoo filled a cup of water and found a straw for Daisuke to drink from. Daisuke was smiling the entire time while drinking the water.

When Daisuke had enough, he hugged Hoo for helping him drink the water. Daisuke stood behind Hoo and gave him a hug-like pose. Hoo, with previous experience with his younger sister knew what he wanted, a piggy-back ride. Hoo was feeling embarrassed though. The others were going to see his soft side which he never showed to anyone other than his sister.

Since Daisuke was pleading for the piggy-back ride with those irresistible eyes, Hoo gave in and gave him the piggy-back ride. When they left the kitchen, Daisuke was really happy about the piggy-back ride. So, he made others give him one another, mainly Jujiroh and Shuji. He was giggling the entire time. Daisuke managed another "Yay".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Daisuke, enjoying the piggy-back rides, asked for more. He asked the middle schoolers, namely Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Seiichi Yukimura, and Keigo Atobe. Daisuke fell asleep on the latter. Even though Keigo did not like Daisuke because he made the whole room smell days before, he could not help but feel happy for the little fellow. Daisuke was cheerful and made the camp comfortable.

Kuranosuke and Seiichi had younger sisters but no younger brothers. They still got along with Daisuke perfectly fine.

"I have been wondering." Seiichi began. "When the third-year high schoolers leave the place, who will care for Daisuke?"

"Probably Tokugawa Kazuya." Kanata Irie said.

"Most likely." Jujiroh Oni said. "Daisuke seems most attached to Tokugawa and because he will have more experience caring for him than any of you middle schoolers."

Kazuya Tokugawa was silent. He turned around and smiled (no one saw). His desire of having a little brother was coming to pass. But his responsibilities will increase. He needed to learn how to do everything else. Hoo Byodoin felt jealous but did not show it.

* * *

By evening, the weather was depressing, downpour of rain with thunderstorms. Daisuke was frightened of the thunder and clung onto Jujiroh. He was shaking cold so Jujiroh gave Daisuke his jersey. Daisuke felt hungry too but was too scared to move. He patted Jujiroh and rubbed his stomach. Jujiroh knew what he meant. Jujiroh gave Kanata Daisuke to watch so he could find food to feed Daisuke.

Jujiroh returned with steamed boneless fish. He sat down on Kanata's bed and began feeding Daisuke pieces of fish. Daisuke was very happy about it.

"He seems to enjoy new types of food." Kanata noticed.

"He still can only eat soft food since his teeth are still developing." Jujiroh replied.

When Daisuke was full he gave Jujiroh a hug and crawled to the door. As Jujiroh left for the kitchen sink, Daisuke saw Kazuya walk in and waved at him. Kazuya kindly waved back.

Daisuke made known that he wanted Kazuya to hold him. Daisuke felt safe with Kazuya. The thunder was scaring him but he felt comfortable with Kazuya.

When the thunderstorm got louder, Daisuke was cuddling both his teddy bears as well as both Kanata and Kazuya's arms.

"This weather is really frightening him." Kanata stated.

"He was left to our care on a pouring morning." Kazuya said.

"No thunder so that was better than now."

Jujiroh returned to the room and saw how scared Daisuke was. He, too, joined in the 'keeping Daisuke feel safe' party. Two teddies and three high schoolers were not enough for the next clap of thunderstorms, however.

An immediate BOOM suggested the thunderstorms were getting closer to the camp. The thunder was getting louder and louder, while Daisuke was getting more and more scared. Tears began to form in his eyes. Jujiroh, Kanata, and Kazuya did what they could to keep him feeling comfortable.

By this time, Shuji Tanegahsima and Hoo walked into the room and saw the frightened state of Daisuke. They too began to feel concerned about him.

"I am sure that many children are scared of heavy thunderstorms." Shuji mentioned.

"I remember that my sister was like this too. When she was only two, she would run up to me and make me stay with her until it was all over." Hoo admitted.

"I think Daisuke feels the same way."

Shuji and Hoo stayed with Daisuke, not being cuddled by him, but staying with him until the thunderstorms calmed down and Daisuke could fall asleep peacefully. The big brother instincts for all five of the high schoolers awoken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, the weather calmed down but the five high schoolers were concerned about Daisuke. He did not get much sleep since the thunder continued until 3am.

"He can continue to sleep." Jujiroh Oni suggested.

"I will keep an eye on him." Kazuya Tokugawa offered.

The others left the room, still concerned about Daisuke. Jujiroh, Kanata Irie, Hoo Byodoin, and Shuji Tanegashima all thought of something they could do for Daisuke. They all agreed to stay with him during stormy nights but that was not enough.

"I am going to make more stuffed toys for Daisuke." Jujiroh said.

"This is like a nightmare for him so that might help." Shuji agreed.

"His reaction will be worse when we third-year high schoolers leave the camp." Kanata stated. "He will only have Tokugawa left."

"Hopefully some of the middle schoolers will warm up to Daisuke between now and when we leave."

"That guy with blue hair. Daisuke was very happy about his piggy-backs and flower. I do not know whether he will do a good job of keeping Daisuke happy during thunderstorms though."

"He did mention he has a younger sister. He could feel something like the "over-protective older brother" thing." Jujiroh stared at Hoo.

Hoo rolled his eyes. "Well, the worst people to ask are people who fear thunderstorms themselves even if they are our age." Hoo shook his head. Last night was a huge reminder about his youth with his frightened sister during thunderstorms.

"I have an idea. We can always stay at the camp, as coaches or something. That way we can keep watching over Daisuke until he is old enough." Jujiroh suggested.

"That is an idea but we do not need to stay for a long time, just until Tokugawa leaves the camp." Kanata agreed.

"He will probably take Daisuke home with him." Shuji teased.

* * *

Daisuke woke up at around noon, feeling much better. Kazuya found out some interesting information about Daisuke while he was still sleeping. Kazuya found a small booklet that he did not notice on Daisuke's first day at the camp. The booklet had Daisuke's birthday…which was today. If he was one before, he just turned two. Kazuya carried Daisuke towards the others who cared about him and told them the news.

"How come we never noticed the booklet?" Jujiroh asked in an annoyed tone. He felt like he failed Daisuke for not knowing.

"It was well hidden under the blankets." Kazuya answered.

"Is there anything else in the booklet?" Shuji asked.

"Photos."

Kazuya showed the photos of Daisuke to the others. There were no photos of Daisuke's biological parents.

"Daisuke's biological parents really did not like him that much if they never shared a photo with him." Kanata said. "There are not even fingers or hands."

"But why did they abandon him a week before his second birthday?" Hoo asked.

"Maybe they both died or they could no longer handle him." Jujiroh answered. "Whatever the reason, they are not getting him back."

This mystery hung on their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A small party was held for Daisuke's second birthday. Only the people who grew close to Daisuke were invited. The five high schoolers: Kazuya Tokugawa, Kanata Irie, Jujiroh Oni, Hoo Byodoin, and Shuji Tanegashima. It did not bother Daisuke since they were the only ones who really helped him.

Shuji went off to the kitchen and took (stole) small slices of cake, Jujiroh managed to make a third teddy bear, Kanata played the saxophone, Hoo poured drinks for everyone and water for Daisuke, and Kazuya was showing off to Daisuke his fingerstands.

When the other four returned, they all saw Daisuke applaud Kazuya's fingerstands,

"Since he is only two, he gets fascinated by little things." Jujiroh stated with amusement.

"He is happy. That is all that matters." Kanata smiled.

Jujiroh went ahead and fed Daisuke cake then Hoo helped Daisuke drink water. Shuji taught Daisuke to walk some more. He walked perfectly fine when he held the frames of the beds, but once he let go, he fell on his small bottom.

The high schoolers sat around Daisuke and he climbed on each of them. He would reach their backs, pat their heads, climb onto the next person, and repeat.

"Oh yeah." Kanata began, "We have decided to stay at the camp for another year."

"Why?" Kazuya asked.

"You still have one more year at the camp. We can still help Daisuke. You cannot possibly take care of him all by yourself and balance tennis at the same time. So we will stay and help."

"I guess..."

Kazuya secretly did not want them to stay. He wanted to be Daisuke's older brother by himself. But Kanata did raise a point. He would not be able to improve in tennis if he kept taking care of Daisuke.

"Papa." Daisuke was laughing.

The five high schoolers looked at Daisuke with shocked faces. Did he just call Kazuya "papa"?

"Heh. He called you papa." Kanata smiled at Kazuya.

Daisuke was smiling up at him and Kazuya could not help but show his friendly eyes.

"Well, in that case, Oni can be grandpa and the rest of us can be his uncles."

"Why do I have to be the grandpa?" Jujiroh asked annoyed.

"It is the job of the grandparents to watch over the grandchildren when the parents are not able too. You are basically the backup parent."

Hearing the explanation, Jujiroh agreed.

"I guess that is his third word. First was "yeah" and second was "yay"." Shuji recorded in the small booklet. "We should use this small booklet to record every achievement Daisuke makes."

Hoo nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Just as the small party ended, the weather went back to rain and thunderstorms. Older brother instincts returned within the five high schoolers, Jujiroh Oni, Shuji Tanegashima, Kanata Irie, Hoo Byodoin, and Kazuya Tokugawa. The five of them huddled around a frightened Daisuke. Three teddy bears and five high schoolers were not enough to keep Daisuke brave. The thunderstorms were much worse than the ones the night before. They were much louder accompanied with much more rain.

Many of the other camp participants went to room 102 to check on Daisuke. He had three teddies and five protective high school "older brothers" and they could see Daisuke was still frightened. He was very close to crying. They wanted to help but none of them knew what they could do.

Coach Saito visited room 102 as well, same reasons as the other camp participants, to check on Daisuke. His facial expression changed from surprise to kindness. He saw the fright in Daisuke and felt useless in that he could not help him. He had bad news instead.

"Byodoin, Irie, Tokugawa, Oni, and Tanegashima, I have some bad news about the weather. It will continue like this for the next three days."

The five of them looked at each other then at Daisuke with concern. They really needed to do something for him over those dreadful days.

"He is still a toddler. He needs his afternoon naps and sleeps. What can we do?" Irie asked no one in particular.

"Well," Hoo began, "I will admit that I would sleep in my sister's bed whenever thunderstorms occurred overnight and she would cuddle me tightly because she was so scared."

"Hmmm." Jujiroh thought. "We can do that, take turns. However, he seems to feel most safe with Tokugawa."

Tokugawa said nothing but was secretly happy. Since he was an expert of concealing his emotions, no one could tell. If he wanted to be a good older brother, he would help Daisuke in every way he could.

Also, because of rain over the next three days, tennis training would be conducted indoors. This would make it a lot easier for the five who deeply care about Daisuke. One could play a practice or shuffle match and the other four could keep Daisuke's company.

"We should also keep Daisuke warm over the next three days. Since he is still young, he would most likely catch a cold in this horrible weather." Shuji suggested.

The other four nodded.

"What else did your sister do in this kind of weather, Byodoin? Maybe her experience can give us tips and ideas."

"Basically bury herself in her bed and refused to leave her bed."

"Daisuke cannot possibly do something like that."

"You never know."

"That sounds similar to what Daisuke did before you guys entered the room." Kanata explained. "You see, when the storm started, he rubbed his stomach to tell Oni that he was hungry. Oni went to get him food and Daisuke stayed with me. He crawled to the door, with me walking behind him but did not leave the room. He saw Tokugawa return. He immediately wanted Tokugawa's care. He never left the room during the storm."

"Yeah. My sister did not want anyone but me to stay with her." Hoo admitted.

"Daisuke can sleep in Tokugawa's bed since he feels safest with him." Jujiroh told the others. "However, Tanegashima and Byodoin can sleep on the floor, just in case of Daisuke's fright. Daisuke feels safest with Tokugawa but Byodoin has the most experience with this kind of weather. The rest of us can be emotional support."

"That sounds like an idea." Shuji nodded.

Shuji and Hoo went to their rooms and collected necessary items since they were going to stay in room 102 for the next three days, all because of their concern for Daisuke.

"What are you doing boss?" Watanabe Duke asked when he saw Hoo pack some of his belongings.

"Daisuke is frightened from the weather. I have the most experience in this kind of weather but he feels safest with that Tokugawa brat."

"You seem to care about Daisuke."

"He reminds me about my own sister…"

* * *

**Note: **I made Hoo Byodoin's personality like the stereotypical older brother. Douche to everyone, but protective of his younger sister. Feels the same way about Daisuke. He still cannot stand Kazuya Tokugawa but will put up with him for Daisuke's sake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Shuji Tanegashima and Hoo Byodoin returned to room 102, they heard the thunder get louder.

"Seems like it is getting closer." Shuji stated and looked at Daisuke.

"Cold…" Daisuke said his fourth word.

The five high schoolers immediately offered their jerseys to Daisuke. He wore Kanata Irie's jersey since it was the smallest in size while the other four jerseys hung on his small shoulders.

"Scare." Daisuke said his fifth word; two new words in one night. Another time to be proud was in order since the high schoolers were too concerned to be proud.

The five high schoolers surrounded Daisuke putting their kind and concerned faces on. Daisuke buried himself in Hoo's chest. This was too much of a reminder of his sister's fear of thunderstorms. His mind drifted off to her. What was she doing right now? Did she get over her fear of thunder? He would need to find out.

Not caring about the witnesses, Hoo called his sister and asked how she was coping with the thunder. He received the good news that she managed to get over her fear of thunder by cuddling pillows and slept with a thick blanket. Hoo nodded and watched Daisuke. He was cold; a thick blanket was needed for him. Unfortunately, no thick blankets could be found so one blanket and five layers of jerseys would have to do.

Kazuya Tokugawa tucked a scared Daisuke into bed. Hoo placed the five jerseys over the part of the blanket that covered Daisuke's small body. Jujiroh Oni placed Daisuke's teddy bear collection right next to Daisuke. Daisuke cuddled one of them tightly. Kazuya lied next to Daisuke and Daisuke immediately cuddled his arm.

"This is what happened when my sister was two." Hoo said, shaking his head in amusement.

To keep Daisuke feeling safe, Kazuya returned Daisuke's cuddle by cuddling his whole small body. This seemed to work since Daisuke was getting sleepy and not on alert like the night before. Daisuke was sleeping peacefully in the midst of the worsening thunderstorm. Hoo, Kanata, Shuji, and Jujiroh all smiled since they managed to calm Daisuke down. The four of them went to sleep as well. Hopefully, the next three days would remain like this.

* * *

The next morning, it was still pouring with rain but no thunder yet. The five high schoolers agreed that two of them would stay with Daisuke for the daily routine; two people would give Daisuke a bath, two people would feed him, and another two would keep Daisuke company whenever he was having his afternoon naps. One of them had to look after Daisuke twice.

Shuji and Kanata helped Daisuke bath; Jujiroh and Hoo fed Daisuke food and water; and Hoo and Kazuya tucked Daisuke into bed for his afternoon naps. Daisuke was happy about the situation but frightened of the loud rain and upcoming thunderstorm.

It amazed the other camp participants how much effort was put into Daisuke's safety.

* * *

Daisuke woke up three hours later, cuddling a teddy bear. He was in need of a nappy change. The third brave tennis player was Seiichi Yukimura. It was much easier for him since there was less of a mess to clean up. When he was done, he gave Daisuke a smile and picked another flower for him, to which Daisuke was overjoyed about.

Indoor tennis training commenced. Kazuya was called for a shuffle match, Court 1 vs Court 2. Kazuya annihilated his opponent in just 10 minutes. Daisuke, held by Hoo, was applauding Kazuya's win and gave him a pat on the head. Court 1 won the shuffle match.

The audience was all wondering why on earth Kazuya was not part of the 1st stringers with his strength. He was waiting for his rematch with Hoo. Not many people knew, but Hoo defeated Kazuya effortlessly a year ago. Even though they still do not get along, they tolerate each other in front of Daisuke.

Shuji took Daisuke off of Hoo and gave him a racquet to hold. Daisuke's tiny hands kept dropping the racquet, making Daisuke sad that he could not hold a racquet yet. So, Shuji opted to teach him walking again. Daisuke held the court's net and walked across the court without falling down. He was so proud of himself. At the end of the court, Daisuke let go and walked to the baseline all by himself. He managed to stand there for a few second before falling happily onto his bottom. Shuji was quite happy about the progress. Now the next goal was to make Daisuke walk as long as possible.

* * *

**Note:** Kazuya's opponent was from the Revolutionary Brigade, the arrogant and pointless Makinofuji captain, Satoru Kadowaki.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day, another shuffle match was being held, but none of Daisuke's guardians were participating so they did not care. The shuffle match was between Court 3 and Court 4.

Kanata Irie noticed that Daisuke's clothes were getting dirty. There were many traces of dirt and food on his clothes. He decided to wash Daisuke's clothes with Shuji Tanegashima's help. The good thing about having Daisuke around was that they were learning how to be good big brothers as well as parental training. However, they all expected that they will become parents in at least 10 years time. No one had any girls in mind at the current time.

Daisuke was being watched by Kazuya Tokugawa, Hoo Byodoin, and Jujiroh Oni. They were outside, under a veranda, letting Daisuke play with dirt. Jujiroh was secretly amused since that would mean Shuji and Kanata would have more clothes to wash for Daisuke.

Shuji and Kanata finished the current load of Daisuke's clothes and let them to dry, only to notice more dirt on the clothes Daisuke was currently wearing. They both sighed but smiled. It was to be expected. Taking care of a two-year old did have its ups and downs.

Daisuke sneezed. Jujiroh immediately checked on him. Daisuke's body temperature was rather cold. The high schoolers agreed to take Daisuke inside again and give him warmer clothes. Luckily, as soon as they all returned to room 102, thunder began booming again, frightening Daisuke again. He buried himself in Jujiroh's chest and began shaking. The high schoolers were relieved that they managed to get Daisuke inside before the thunder started.

The high schoolers searched through their closet to look for warmer clothes while Daisuke was sitting on Kazuya's bed and cuddling a teddy bear. The high schoolers would look at Daisuke every few seconds to check on him. All the high schoolers were all bewildered that none of them had any jumpers or jackets other than their tennis jersey. They all scratched their heads embarrassed.

The high schoolers had no choice but to pile their jerseys onto Daisuke to keep him warm. Kanata informed Kazuya to change Daisuke into cleaner clothes before tucking him into bed. Like yesterday, Kazuya tucked Daisuke into bed and Hoo piled the jerseys over the blanket. Daisuke gave them both a small smile before slowly drifting off to his afternoon nap. Shuji and Kanata went to the laundry to wash Daisuke's clothes while the others remained in room 102 quietly doing things. Jujiroh was working on another teddy bear; Kazuya was folding Daisuke's clean clothes; and Hoo was writing notes.

When Kazuya was done with folding clothes, he went to gently lie down in bed next to Daisuke. He was so careful that Daisuke did not notice the extra weight or make a sound. He was sleeping soundly.

Shuji and Kanata returned with more clean clothes but they were still wet. They could not dry them outside since it was still pouring with rain. They both were extremely quiet and would whisper if anything needed to be said.

The plant enthusiasts, the members of room 201, Shusuke Fuji, Seiichi Yukimura, and Kuranosuke Shiraishi, visited room 102 to check on Daisuke. Seiichi left some more non-poisonous plants for Daisuke. It would be nice if Daisuke visited their room… Shusuke was only there since he has yet to meet Daisuke in person. He only saw Daisuke being adored by the other camp participants.

* * *

Daisuke woke up four hours later and noticed the new plants left for him. He tiredly smiled. He crawled to Jujiroh and rubbed his stomach, indicating he was hungry. Jujiroh smiled at him and went down to the kitchen to search for food.

Jujiroh returned with some boneless chicken. He cut them into smaller pieces so it would be easier for Daisuke to eat. Hoo left the room to get some water for Daisuke. Hoo noticed a pattern with Daisuke's eating behaviour. Every time he ate something, he would always drink water afterwards.

When Daisuke finished the chicken and water, he climbed on Shuji's back. He wanted Shuji to give him a piggy-back ride, so Shuji did. Shuji heard Daisuke giggle every now and again. When the ride was over, Daisuke was given a new bear by Jujiroh.

Daisuke was overjoyed at the day. People were nice to him. He received more plants, Jujiroh made him another bear, he ate chicken for the first time, and Shuji and Kanata washed his clothes.

"Tank you!" Daisuke managed.

Even though it was not the proper term, they all smiled at him anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Seiichi Yukimura entered room 102 after Daisuke woke up. He asked Daisuke if he wanted to visit the plant enthusiasts' room, but asked in toddler language. Daisuke nodded.

Jujiroh Oni began getting concerned. When asked, he told everyone about how he heard around that room 201 was like a jungle. Shusuke Fuji bought a prickly cactus and Kuranosuke Shiraishi bought a poisonous plant, Torikabuto, to the camp. This immediately had the other high schoolers freaking out, especially Hoo Byodoin and Jujiroh. They felt the most protective of Daisuke. They all disagreed but Daisuke was pleading with those irresistible eyes and they could not refuse that.

The five high schoolers accompanied Daisuke to room 201. They were all wide-eyed at the room.

"The rumors were true." Jujiroh mumbled.

Daisuke wanted to touch the growing cactus but Hoo immediately picked him up and prevented him from prickling himself. Daisuke crawled to the Torikabuto, freaking everyone in the room out, since it was poisonous.

"Why did you bring a poisonous plant here?!" Kanata Irie asked as calmly as possible.

"We all like plants." Seiichi explained.

"We did not expect a child to be abandoned here." Shusuke smiled.

"This needs to be safer, especially for Daisuke. He can get hurt within this jungle!" Shuji Tanegashima exclaimed.

Seiichi twitched but smiled gently nonetheless. Seiichi was unaware that his yips were ineffective against the five high schoolers.

Daisuke caused a bit more freaking out when he crawled around the room touching random plants. Seiichi smiled since they were non-poisonous. However, the high schoolers were freaking out, except Kazuya Tokugawa. He was calm.

Jujiroh picked Daisuke up and walked out of the dangerous room. He took Daisuke around the building and looked at safer plants. The other four high schoolers followed, relieved to get Daisuke out of room 201. They were yammering about 'the blonde guy bringing in a poisonous plant into the camp and not getting rid of it when Daisuke was there.'

It was a given that Daisuke liked plants but they wanted him to like nice safe plants and not prickly or poisonous plants. The high schoolers went to get umbrellas and take Daisuke out to the outdoor garden. This was a much better idea than room 201. They were bewildered not to come up with this idea like that before.

Daisuke was attempting to pick flowers (Jujiroh was covering him with his umbrella), however, his grip was too fragile so Hoo picked them for him. Daisuke smiled. Daisuke received a flower from the other four as well and gave each of them an irresistible smile.

Kazuya carried Daisuke back indoors for dinner. Jujiroh fed Daisuke some noodles. Jujiroh had to cut them up into smaller pieces so Daisuke would not struggle eating a long strand of a noodle. Hoo fed Daisuke some water after the noodles.

The high schoolers were lucky that Daisuke was not mad at them for carrying him out of room 201. He still got to touch (much safer) plants in the outdoor garden.

After dinner, Kanata went to give Daisuke a nice clean bath. Touching random plants in room 201 was enough motivation for Kanata to give Daisuke two baths in one day.

After the bath, the five high schoolers and Daisuke returned to room 102. The rain was getting better. It was now a shower rather than a downpour. The thunder was also improving. It was not as loud as before. Daisuke did not get scared at this point in time. He was rather happy.

Seiichi returned to room 102 and gave Daisuke another flower, making Daisuke happy. Kuranosuke wanted to give Daisuke a plant as well but the five high schoolers kicked him out of the room. The same thing happened to Shusuke. Shusuke only had cacti, a definite no for Daisuke.

The plant enthusiasts only shrugged at each other and returned to collaborate with each other in their jungle of a room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Daisuke was the first up and waddled around the room waking the others up by hitting them. He was happy about waddling while the others were proud.

Daisuke pointed to his nappy, indicating he needed a nappy change. At least he now knows when he needs one. Shuji Tanegashima was the first brave one out of the five of them to change Daisuke's nappy. Irie Kanata did not count since he helped Daisuke bathed every day.

It was not too bad. There was barely any mess for Shuji to clean up but Daisuke was happy nonetheless. Shuji went to wash his hands while Daisuke was waddling around the room. His walking was definitely improving, the others noted.

Daisuke waddled over to Hoo Byodoin and pinched his cheeks. Daisuke giggled and Hoo pinched Daisuke's cheeks back. Daisuke did the same to Irie, Jujiroh Oni, Kazuya Tokugawa, and Shuji when he returned. Rather than getting pinched in return, they all patted Daisuke on the head, indicating they were proud of him.

The good news was the weather was finally calming down. Rather than a downpour of rain, it was a shower, but the shower went on for the whole day. Daisuke did not mind. He was happy with what happened in the day. No thunderstorms which Daisuke was glad about and the others were relieved about.

The five high schoolers took Daisuke to the Lounge where Daisuke still waddled around. He was able to waddle a lot longer now without support.

Waddling around the room made Daisuke hungry. He hit Jujiroh and rubbed his stomach. Jujiroh knew what that meant. He went into the kitchen to find some soft harmless food. He returned with some more chicken. Daisuke did not mind. He was beginning to like chicken. However, to Daisuke, nothing could beat jelly.

After eating, Hoo got a cup of water and fed it to Daisuke. Shuji washed Daisuke's clothes, since he dribbled some chicken onto it. Kazuya changed Daisuke into cleaner clothes and took him out to the outdoor garden under the veranda. It was an amusing idea since Daisuke was only going to get more clothes dirty. Kazuya did not mind. He was not responsible for washing Daisuke's clothes.

Daisuke was learning to waddle on the cement ground rather than crawling and getting his clothes dirty anyway. Daisuke was happy and safe. That was all the high schoolers cared about.

After waddling back into the building, it was lunch time. Daisuke was fed bread with water. Daisuke was happy about trying different types of food. But he always needed a drink of water after each meal.

After lunch, Kazuya took Daisuke for his afternoon nap. Shuji was, again, washing Daisuke's clothes. Jujiroh was working on a stuffed cat and dog. He wanted Daisuke to cuddle something else other than bears. Kanata was quietly playing his saxophone. Kazuya and Hoo were silently daggering each other. They both cared about Daisuke but he liked Kazuya more. But Hoo had more experience than Kazuya with a younger sibling.

* * *

Daisuke woke up four hours later. He had a good nap, as told by his positive facial expression. He drank some water then waddled around until it was time for dinner. Beef was served. Jujiroh had to cut the pieces into smaller pieces for Daisuke to bite. However, the toughness of the meat was still an issue.

Daisuke tried one piece and struggled to chew it. He impolitely spat it out and pouted. Jujiroh had to find something else to feed Daisuke. He was not ready to eat beef yet. Jujiroh fed Daisuke softened pork meat along with some jelly and a glass of water from Hoo.

When Daisuke was satisfied, he spent some time waddling, causing trouble, and then went to bed. It was not storming or pouring so he did not need the high schooler's jerseys piling up on him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Kazuya Tokugawa received a phone call from his older sister. He found out that it was her who left Daisuke at the U-17 Camp but Daisuke is not Kazuya's nephew. Her best friend had a child out of wedlock. Her family called her a disgrace and they gave the baby away to Kazuya's older sister. She cared for the Daisuke for a year then left him outside the U-17 camp since she knew Kazuya always wanted a younger brother. She told Kazuya to keep the child since no one else would take care of it better than him.

Hanging up on his sister, Kazuya went to tell the other high schoolers the truth. Daisuke was the son of Kazuya's older sister's best friend but had to abandon him.

As predicted, Kazuya would be the one who would take Daisuke home with him when he graduates camp. Daisuke did not complain. He liked Kazuya the most. At least Kazuya had his wish granted, he was going to have a younger adopted brother.

The other high schoolers said that taking care of Daisuke was fun while it lasted. They all asked for Kazuya's mobile number so that they could receive updates on Daisuke or if Kazuya needed a babysitter, the others were more than happy to watch Daisuke again. Knowing this, Kazuya smiled for the first time in front of others.

* * *

**Note:** And this completes the story :) Mystery of who abadoned Daisuke solved.

**Kuniko no Yume: **Once the 3rd years graduate high school, only Kazuya would be left, since he is a 2nd year. But after this last chapter, he gets to be Daisuke's adopted older brother/adopted father all by himself.


End file.
